Combat Adjudicator
A Combat Adjudicator is a special statue which appears in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and Devil May Cry 4. It rates the stylishness of the attacks upon it, and once the player reaches a specific Style Rank, signified by the number of lit flames on the statue, the statue will break and reward the player with a Blue Orb Fragment. In Devil May Cry 3, once the statue is broken it will not reappear within that save file, while in Devil May Cry 4 it will reappear, but only release Red Orbs. ''Devil May Cry 3'' In Devil May Cry 3, the Combat Adjudicator can only be "moved" with a specific Devil Arm, signified by the color of its flames. If the player tries to attack with the wrong weapon, they will be deflected, and the statue will give them a riddle as to which weapon they should use. As Dante and Vergil are only playable on separate save files, their Combat Adjudicators appear in the same locations, but require different weapons. While Style abilities can be used to attack the Adjudicator, pressing the style button while too near the statue will frequently cause the player to examine the statue instead. Colors are related to weapons as follows: *Dante: **Red - Rebellion **Light-blue - Cerberus **Golden - Agni & Rudra **Violet - **White - *Vergil: **Red - Yamato **Violet - Force Edge **White - Beowulf ''Devil May Cry 4'' In Devil May Cry 4, the Combat Adjudicator can only be attacked with the correct character, signified by the color of its flames.Devil May Cry 4, Combat Adjudicator: "By your hand you cannot break our clasp, that power lies in another's grasp." Blue flames show that only Nero can break the statue, while red flames indicate Dante. In a noticeable change from Devil May Cry 3, these Adjudicators are semi-mobile, allowing the use of more complex aerial combos in breaking them. ''Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition'' For Vergil, Lady, and Trish, the Combat Adjudicators are in the exact same places, and are also recolored for their respective characters (light blue for Vergil, brown for Lady, and yellow for Trish). Adjudicators for Lady are put in the place of Nero's, and the same goes for Trish and Dante. Vergil can break all Adjudicators in the game. Gallery M12 Dante Red ComAdjudi.jpg|The red Combat Adjudicator for Dante M9 Combat Adjudicator DMC4 Nero.jpg|The blue Combat Adjudicator for Nero Trivia *The Combat Adjudicator is the only 'enemy' that acts differently to Nero's snatch ability. It cannot be pulled in and Nero cannot perform Hell Bound on it. *The Combat Adjudicator in Devil May Cry 4 has a design similar to the Enigma's, such as the living statue appearance, the grey, metallic inscribed plates, the additional appendages with a defensive or offensive object, and that behind the 'enemy' are also eye-like spots on the run cage-like structure surrounding it. *Out of all the Combat Adjucators encountered, the statue at the start of Mission 14 of ''Devil May Cry 3 ''is the only one that is required to be destroyed to progress through the mission as it blocks the door otherwise. This is to ensure that the player gets the Beowulf weapon first as well as to give them a demonstration as to how the weapon works. Notes and references es:Conciliador de combate Category:Objects